I Walked With You Once Upon A Dream
by Keito-san
Summary: Glitch has been having odd dreams, and he can't place his feelings for the new healer or where he saw her before. Set Two years after the series ended Glitch/OC
1. The Dream

**Recently people have been liking my stories. So I have restarted them. To the people who have been waiting two years for an update, here's sort of one. I edited this chapter and the second. I will add a third chapter soon.**

_The trees reached up to the ever blue sky, their ancient limbs carrying many birds and their nests, protected from predators from the ground. The trees had sheltered armies on the march and young lovers on the run from parents. They were fascinated by the short lives of humans. So now they watched as a young human male darted through the trees, rain pouring from his eyes. He bolted into the roots of one of the eldest trees and curled up, the gentle rain becoming a torrent.  
_

_"Ambrose? Ambrose?"_

_A young human female wandered through the forest, calling out as the birds do in spring. She had the eyes of a stormy gray day. She placed a hand on one of the trees and every tree felt a shiver of something else share the joy of growing and watching humans. The young female smiled and pulled away; following the path the trees had shown her._

_"Ambrose? Please, Ambrose, come out," she said._

_"N-no!"_

_"They're scum, Ambrose. You're on to greater and better things!" she said, stepping into the cool recesses of the tree.  
_

_"L-leave me alone!" said the boy. He was scrawny and dirty. His velvet clothing was stained with dirt and mud. The girl sat down next to him with out a regard for her fine dress.  
_

_"I won't leave, Ambrose. I never will. You're my best friend," she said, forcing him to turn around and face her. His dark eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks tear stained.  
_

_"You have the Power, Yolmitaea, The Power of Healing. Why don't you hang out with higher ups?" he asked.  
_

_"Because they're snotty garbage for brains!"  
_

_"Yolmitaea! You shouldn't talk about your betters like that!" Ambrose gasped.  
_

_"They're not here are they? And besides, you're _their_ better. I bet you'll become the queen's advisor someday!" Yolmitaea said. Ambrose laughed and wiped his eyes.  
_

_"You're right, but you'll be right there, becoming the Royal Healer."  
_

_"Ready to go back?"  
_

_"No. I just want some peace."  
_

_Yolmitaea consented and leaned into Ambrose. He wrapped an arm around her and they sat, protected by the mothering tree and watched the forest grow._

Glitch opened his eyes and reached over for his journal. He jotted down his dream. It was the first vivid dream that he could remember for longer than thirty seconds. He couldn't remember who Yolmitaea was or what she meant to him. Perhaps she was his first love, because in the dream, he had very strong emotions for her.

"Glitch! Glitch! Get up! Mom wants to see you in the foyer!" DG said, bursting into his chambers.

"Are you still asleep? Get up! You've already missed breakfast!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. She pushed him out of bed and threw some clothes in his direction.

"Be quick!" she said, before darting out. Glitch blinked, trying to sort out everything just happened. It suddenly occurred to him he had to move fast. He quickly got dressed and ready to meet the queen. He ran down the long marble staircase to stand by the queen's throne respectfully.

"Ambrose, you've made it just in time," the queen said softly. Caine stood on the other side of the queen. Ambrose smiled at his comrade, who simply sent an irritated glare back.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Healer Penthia, the miracle worker, and her manservant Maxillion," said the herald. The large castle doors opened and in stepped a young woman, barely past the age of seventeen annuals. She wore a simple gray green dress with a leather belt around her waist that held a pouch and a dagger. Her storm gray eyes stared straight ahead, brave but conflicted. Her hair was bound by a silver ring and gleamed auburn in the sunlight. This young woman struck a chord with Glitch.

That sense of familiarity flew out of him when Glitch spotted Maxillion, the manservant. He was large and hulking, just simply huge. He had lines of a seasoned warrior. He carried a sword and a gun. His sharp eyes constantly looked around, as if any trouble would come to harm his precious egg while he was in plain sight. He made Glitch feel small and insignificant. Even Cain shifted nervously.

When they arrived at the foot of the throne, the young woman curtsied to the queen and the man bowed. The queen bid them to rise. Penthia looked directly at the queen, a smile upon her rosebud lips.

"Penthia, how old are you?" the queen asked.

"I do not know exactly, my lady, but I think that I am in my seventeenth year. Maxillion found me when I was a babe," Penthia said in a quiet voice.

"What exactly do you do?"

"I heal."

"Then why are you called the 'miracle worker'?"

"I do not know. Perhaps it is because I have righted many a terrible pain, and I am so young," Penthia said, bowing her head slightly. The queen stood and walked over to stand close to the young healer. She placed her fingers under the girls chin and lifted her face.

"Can you heal the worst of the punishments?" The queen asked, in the quietest of voices. She glanced over at Glitch.

"Aye," replied the soft voice.


	2. The Brain Room

**Second Chapter! YAY!  
**

Penthia unpacked her medicine bag. She organized them neatly on the desk provided for her. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a neat bun. Setting up the mortar bowl she sighed and turned to face her manservant.

"Max, I think I'm going to explore," she said softly. Max didn't look from his task of separating his clothes from Penthia's.

"Are you going to try to find the Royal Healer's quarters?" he asked. Penthia smiled and hugged him.

"Of course."

"Only you can break the spells," He said. Penthia gave him a daughterly kiss on the cheek and left. She wandered the halls, not paying attention until she turned a corner and almost ran into a tall skinny man with a zipper . She recovered quickly and apologized.

"You're the new healer," he asked. He suddenly remembered his manners (Glitch often forgot, the court had just recently accepted this) and bowed.

"Yes, I am. My name is Penthia," she said quietly, returning the bow with a curtsy and offering her hand to him.

"Pleasured. I am Glitch- I mean Ambrose, the queen's Advisor," he said, lightly brushing his lips against the healer's knuckles. She blushed slightly.

"Which do you prefer?" Penthia asked.

"Glitch. I've been called that for the past seventeen years, since well," Glitch waved his hand vaguely over his zipper.

"Since well," he said again, repeating the motion. "Since well… Since well… Since-"

"Glitch!" Penthia said, grabbing his arm. Glitch saw a flash of something. A ring on a ladies hand. He shook it off. Flashes like that happened frequently.

"Sorry, sometimes my synapses don't fire right," he said, kind of sheepishly. Penthia patted his arm and gave him gentle, reassuring smile.

"I think a may be able to help you with that some day, providing your brain's intact."

"Oh yes it is! Do you want to see it?" Glitch said, sounding a bit like a three year old. Penthia nodded and followed him through the twisting hallways. He started going in circles. He finally admitted defeat when he stood at an intersection of three hallways.

"I think I'm lost," he said. Penthia came up behind him. She looked up at him, almost worried.

"Do you need help?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm again.

"…. Yes."  
Penthia placed a hand on the wall and a smile grew over her face. A memory stirred in Glitch's head. He tried to place it. The eyes, the smile, the hair, it was all so familiar. A warm feeling grew in his chest.

"This way!" Penthia said before he could place anything. She grabbed Glitch's hand and ran down the halls, laughing. Glitch couldn't help but laugh too. They took hard corners and then into a room with a faint glow to it. In a large case filled with liquid was a human brain. Penthia stepped forward, her gray eyes wide with excitement and some other emotion Glitch couldn't place.

"Is this it?" she asked.

"Yes, I think it is, at least," Glitch said. Penthia placed her hand on the glass incasing the brain, a lover's caress. (That too seemed familiar. Where had he seen it?) She let out a little gasp and it appeared she was connecting with that mind. Glitch watched on with curiosity. Penthia pulled away, a sad smile on her face.

"Ambrose," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned to face Glitch and took his hands in hers and stared into his eyes. Her intense gaze was hard to keep.

"I will reunite you with your brain," she said softly. Glitch felt that weird warm feeling in his chest again, like nothing could go wrong as long as Penthia was near. He hugged her as one rain drop fell from her storm gray eye.


	3. The First Test

**FINALLY! A THIRD CHAPTER!  
**

The doors opened with a bang and the pair flew apart.  
"My lady!" Maxillion shouted. Penthia looked at her manservant, who was half in his day clothes half in his night clothes. Blood speckled one of his shoulders.  
"Yes?" she asked, calmly, although worry consumed her face.  
"It's the queen, rebel groups attacked!" he said.  
Penthia quickly walked out. Glitch followed. His heart was a hummingbird filled with fear. She talked hastily with her manservant about the attack. When the group arrived at the healer's quarters, they found the queen lying down, pale as ashes. Ahamo was holding her hand, his face lined with worry.  
"Glitch!" DG said, falling into his arms. Glitch held her close as sobs began to attack her body.  
"I don't understand, it was just a scratch," Ahamo said.  
"Do you still have what ever scratched her?" Penthia asked, examining the queen. Cain gave her the arrow. Penthia took it gingerly.  
"Poisoned… Any other's hit with these?" she asked.  
"Yes… but they died from their wounds," Cain said, a hint of sadness and guilt in his voice. Penthia nodded and moved to her mortar bowl, adding various ingredients to the poison she scrapped off the arrow. It smoked a putrid green color and smelt foul. With a small "Aha", she added one more dried plant and the smoke turned a lovely blue, although the smell didn't improve. She poured the cure into a wooden bowl and placed it at the queen's lips.  
"My lady, drink," she whispered, cradling Lavender's head. The queen reluctantly opened her mouth and Penthia poured half of it into her mouth. She encouraged Lavender to swallow.  
"That should stall the poison. It might even reverse some of her symptoms. Max- Hand me some clean bandages," Penthia whispered, dipping the bandages her manservant handed her in the liquid. She took Lavender's hand and followed the poison up her lady's arm. Penthia drew her dagger and held it to the fair white arm.  
"What are you doing?" Ahamo asked, appalled. Cain had drawn his gun.  
"I'm attacking the poison from all possible routes," Penthia said, cutting. She quickly bound the cut and sat back.  
"Now we play the waiting game," Penthia said. "She will be fine if she wakes up by tomorrow night."

* * *

The night was tense. The queen's family stayed with her, going between shocked silence and loud sobs. The others, Gain, Glitch, Raw, and the manservant stood back and watched, afraid to speak or move. The healer went in between the two groups, singing under her breath. She appeared the calmest of the group. She was the one to break the silence of the sickbed at dawn.

"My queen, the poison is retreating and the sedatives have worn off. Really, it is time to wake up and let us sleep," Penthia said to the still form. The Royal family gave her a dark stare. However, as if by magic, the queen stirred and opened the eyes which where her name sake.

"I have not had that good of sleep in ages, my healer, why did you ruin it?" she asked sleepily.

"Your family has shed too many tears, go to your own quarters and rest so everyone else can. You may return should you feel any worse," said the healer. The queen sat up and with the help of her family, returned to her quarters. The members of the Royal Court that had remained flanked her, except for one.

Glitch remained behind, sleeping in a corner. The previous day had worn out his half brain, and he had fallen asleep sometime around midnight.

"Max, put him up onto the bed. He deserves some comfort," Penthia said. He didn't stir with the large man picked him up like a rag doll and placed him on the bed. The healer pulled blankets up around his shoulders and attempted to smooth down his hair.

"Oh Ambrose…"

**PLEASE R&R**


	4. Interruptions

_So close. So close. The idea in his head would soon be here, in real life. Just a few more nuts and bolts and it would be ready. It was a miraculous idea, something that would benefit the entire O.Z. This would be undoubtedly his greatest invention. It would be called the-_

_"Ambrose?"_

_The intruding voice interrupted his thought. In a sudden flash of annoyance and anger, he threw his wrench down. The moment of near completion was ruined. What ever this person wanted it had better be worth his time._

_"What?" he said, letting his current emotional state seep through his voice. The speaker winced at his tone, but slowly stepped into the cluttered mess of a room. They set a tray down in a some what clear spot._

_Ambrose slowly turned to the speaker, realizing far too late who it was. Yolmitaea, the speaker, stood away from him, nervously twisting her hands. A mixture of worry and shock danced across her fine features. His anger quickly subsided at the thought, '_I hurt her.'

_"I'm sorry I interrupted, friend, but you didn't come to any meals today. I was… worried. I fear for your health when you get an idea. And I haven't seen you alone for more than a few seconds in weeks."_

_Ambrose rose and crossed the room to hug her. "I apologize. I do get too caught up, don't I?"_

_He was the only one who laughed. A frown tugged at his lips. He pulled her chin up from his chest, and was shocked at what he found. She was thin, skin and bones. Her clothes simply hung on her. Her hair fell limply around her face. Storm cloud eyes were dull and surrounded by dark circles. Worry clutched at Ambrose's stomach._

_"Yolmitaea… What's wrong?"_

_"It's the princesses… Something is wrong. Azkadellia is no longer the girl I remember… I fear the prophecy is coming true," Yolmitaea whispered, shivering._

_"Shush, my dear friend. Prophecies are just words. People make them true. The princesses know nothing of it. Thus they can choose to make it untrue."_

_She said nothing, instead burying her head in his chest. He held her closer, wanting so much just to have her happy and healthy once more. His heart swelled with care and love- more than friendly love, the real kind of love. Regret overtook him once more as he realized how horrible he had been to his oldest friend the past few weeks. He resolved to make it up to her._

_So he kissed her, tenderly, carefully, and much to her surprise. He had brazenly crossed the line of friendship, and she responded in turn, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him back. They silently told each other, _'I love you. I always have.'

* * *

Glitch awoke from the dream with a strange feeling in his chest. He had never quite experienced it before. It was love, he supposed, for that woman, Yolmitaea. He wondered what happened to her when the Sorceress took over. '_Dead,_' he thought, '_or a head case._' He felt sad for a moment, until he noticed Penthia walking in with a large stack of waffles.

"Good morning, Glitch," she chirped, placing the tray of food in front of him. "You fell asleep while the queen was healing. I didn't want to wake you so I had you moved in here."

"Oh. How is Queen Ozma?"

"Much better. She should be back to her regular duties by this afternoon. Eat, you're skin and bones."

Glitch happily obliged, tucking into his pancakes with gusto. Penthia puttered around the room, cleaning, organizing and unpacking until he was finished with his breakfast. She took the tray from him and informed him where the bathroom was. When she left the room, Glitch hopped to the bathroom to take a long needed bath.

* * *

Glitch was comfortably in his bath for some time. In fact, he had forgotten six times that he should have gotten out a half hour ago. He was finally about to get out when he heard the main door the healer's suite open.

"Healer Penthia," spoke Queen Ozma's voice. Glitch slid down into the bath, slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"My Queen. Please sit. How are you feeling?" Penthia asked. He heard rustling around.

"I am feeling quite well. Have you seen my advisor around?"

"Oh yes. He spent the night. Poor thing fell asleep. Rather than have him try to wander back to his rooms, I let him stay. Tea?"

"Thank you, dear." There was clinking of china. "I have some questions about your methods to heal Ambrose."

Ambrose. They were talking about him. Glitch didn't particularly like being called Ambrose. Not after seventeen annuals of being called Glitch.

"I have no methods, yet, only theories about possible methods."

"Well, what are those theories?"

"I have heard stories about a clan called Flatheads. Their heads were too flat so they had to carry around their brains in pockets. However, a great deal of magic restored their heads to a normal shape and their brains put where they should be. Perhaps your library would have books on this?"

Flathead? Was he a flathead? Well, perhaps he should get dressed and find out.

"I have heard stories about that clan. You shall find what you need in the Royal Library… Healer Penthia?"

"Yes, Queen Ozma?"

"Please do be careful with Ambrose. Not only because he was my most trusted advisor, but also because he is my dearest friend, and my daughter's dearest friend."

Glitch paused in his hurried dressing. It always felt good to be loved. He finished up buttoning the white shirt, tucked it in, and threw on the vest undone. He combed out his curls (which had returned after several good baths and DG attacking them with all sorts of brushes and products) and stepped out into the living room.

"My Queen," he said with a flourished bow. He heard stifled laughter in return.

"You missed her by a minute, Glitch," DG laughed, hugging her friend. Glitch, confused but happy at the sight of DG, returned the hug. "I think I found your old lab last night. The Sorceress put some wicked spells on it but Az and I think we've worked most of them out."

"That's great!" Glitch said. "Maybe I'll remember something!"

"I know. Let's go!" DG exclaimed pulling him through the door with out giving the bemused healer a proper thank you.

**PLEASE R&R**


End file.
